Sickness
by ScarletRoseProdigy
Summary: *Revised & Reposted* When a demonic bug from Demon World bites Lynn's neck, Yusuke and Kurama have to hurry and save her life and counteract the poison before times runs out.../KuramaLynn/


**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I **DO NOT OWN** Yu Yu Hakusho! Trust me, if I did, then Kurama would be MINE and Yusuke would be the most _kick ass_ brother in the _entire_ world! XD! All rights and ownership belong to the creator of the awesome anime!

I **_DO_**, however, own Lynn Urameshi! So no stealing!

**Author's Note:** If anyone is reading this and has read it before, then everything new will be obvious. I got tired of the way I wrote it before and noticed error after error and it bugged the crap out of me. So I went through and added details and, in my opinion, made this story better. So hope you enjoy it as much as I did!

Sickness

"Congratulations on your newest victory, Yusuke."

Standing by the water clock tower in the middle of the town, the sun setting behind the buildings, said raven haired Spirit Detective just chuckled at Koenma, placing his folded hands on the back of his head. "All in a day's work."

Beside him stood his older sister by three minutes, Lynn, who smiled and sighed. "Don't get _too_ cocky there, little brother. You seem to forget it was with _our_ help that made you come back with a victory under your belt."

"I know that!" Yusuke quickly defended, seeing the looks on his friend's faces in the background. "I didn't say _I_ was the one taking all the credit!"

Lynn laughed and ran her hand through her brother's hair, ruffling it up, knowing how much he hated it. "I was just kidding, Yusuke!"

In the back, Kuwabara and Kurama shared a laugh, watching the Urameshi twins interact the way they always did.

Hiei, like always, just leaned up against the nearest wall and kept to himself.

The blue haired Grim Reaper, otherwise known as Botan, who was beside Koenma, smiled and laughed softly to herself. "You can go home now and get some rest. Both Demon World and Human World are safe again so let's hope it stays that way for a while."

"Don't go and jinx us now." Lynn chuckled, letting Yusuke fix his hair out of frustration.

"Well, until your next mission, see you later Yusuke." Said Koenma as he turned and started walking in the opposite direction, Botan right by his side.

"Well then," Spoke Kurama, stepping up to the Urameshi twins, which immediately caught Lynn's attention. "Shall we head home? It's getting late."

"Yeah, I could use some sleep." Yawned Yusuke, stretching out his arms.

"You always sleep, Urameshi." Kuwabara said, following his best friend.

"Hey! I work harder then you!" Exclaimed Yusuke, which only resulted in yet another fight between the two rivals.

Standing on the sidelines, Lynn sighed, shaking her head. "Will you two knock it off already? I'm getting a headache because of you!"

From behind her, Kurama chuckled with a smile, wrapping his arms around her waist, making her face flush the color of his hair.

"You should know them by now, love." He spoke softly.

Placing her hands on his on her waist, the Urameshi female sighed. "Yeah I know but they're still annoying!"

"Yes but," Kurama interjected in his girlfriend's rant. "Would you want your little brother any other way?"

As Lynn contemplated the question, she watched on as the brawl continued, both friends screaming at each other. She sighed but smiled with a small laugh, as she replied, "Not a chance."

The redheaded demon fox laughed again as Yusuke, once again, emerged victorious against Kuwabara, who swore he would beat him one day if his life depended on it.

"Oh please," Hiei finally spoke up, looking more annoyed then Lynn did. But then again, when didn't he look that way? "The day you beat the detective is the day your IQ goes up higher then a child's."

"Shut up, short stuff!" Exclaimed the Spirit Sword wielder.

"God," Lynn groaned, shaking her head again, hearing her lover's laugh by her ear.

"Remember, you said yourself you wouldn't change a thing about them."

"True but sometimes I wonder." She laughed, moving her attention to the side and, seeing Kurama's smile, reached her arm back into his hair as they pressed their lips together.

Like always, just his touch was enough to send shivers racing through her spine, her knees about to buckle and give out from under her. His kisses, however, made her head spin, her heart race madly in her chest, and her blood boil and awaken the temptations that lay dormant.

"Hey!" Came Yusuke's voice. "Are you two going to swap spit all night or can we go home?"

Growling when they pulled away from the kiss, Lynn sighed. "Sometimes I wish I was an only child."

Kurama smiled, kissing the tip of her nose. "Yes but if that were the case, then I would have never met you again."

"Yet another good point, my love." Lynn whispered, kissing his sweet lips for the last time that night before they separated ways, saying how much they loved each other.

After catching up with Yusuke, and saying good night to Kuwabara and Hiei, who disappeared in the blink of an eye like always, Lynn smiled and punched her brother playfully in the arm who just laughed it off.

As they talked amongst themselves on the way back to their apartment, Lynn suddenly muttered out in pain, catching her brother's attention.

"You all right there, sis?"

Lynn slapped her hand on her neck where she felt a pinch of pain, gazing down at her palm to see what happened. A demonic insect from the Demon World lay writhing in her hand before it disappeared.

"Was that what I think it was?" Asked Yusuke.

"Yeah." Lynn confirmed, confusion in the tone of her voice. _That was weird_, she thought, feeling her neck for any signs of puncture wounds. "Little bastard must have slipped through the barrier when we came home. Oh well. I'm fine." She smiled, waving it off like it was nothing.

Yusuke smiled and, as they walked up the stairs and headed inside of their apartment, something kept the Spirit Detective on edge.

From glancing at the insect before it died, Yusuke knew it was the kind of demon that caused people to get really sick, so sick in fact, that the casualty of death was always a high risk. As he recalled this, the worry set in and hoped his sister still had her steel like immune system.

* * *

The next day, Yusuke couldn't happen but notice his sister was as healthy as could be. While he was still worried about that insect from Demon World, as long as Lynn was smiling and having fun, then maybe everything would be all right.

As he smiled himself, trying to convince his own mind that maybe Lynn wouldn't get sick after all, he remembered his older sister was two parts demon. So maybe, with that strong blood running through her veins, little things like insect poisoning wouldn't affect her as quickly (or hopefully not at all) as it would a normal human.

He watched on, seeing Lynn challenge Kurama to video games only to get her butt handed to her by her own boyfriend. Yusuke tried to set his worry aside, telling himself that everything would be all right.

Kuwabara, like always when his sixth sense kicked in, asked if Urameshi was all right every now and then, having seen his best friend's concerned expression more then once that day.

Yusuke waved it off and said it was nothing, hiding what was on his mind.

For the time being, Kuwabara swept it off as well, but he knew his friend better then Yusuke did himself sometimes. But, he wouldn't mention it and challenged Lynn himself to a few games, only to lose in the process.

"Are you really that dumb as to lose to _both_ siblings?" Spoke Hiei with his usual cocky grin.

"Shut the hell up, Hiei!" Exclaimed the frustrated Kuwabara. "If you're so good, then _you_ try it!"

"You two knock it off!" Lynn groaned, hearing Kurama laugh beside her.

"Everyday is always an adventure."

The raven-haired female laughed.

However, when she took a step, eager to challenge her brother to a game, she suddenly had to reach back and grip Kurama's hand right as he extended out his hand with perfect timing.

Now it was _his_ turn to be concerned.

"Lynn? Love, are you all right?"

"Y-Yeah." Replied the Urameshi sister with a smile. "I-I'm fine. Probably just the sugar rush." She laughed, like it was nothing.

As Lynn raced off with a smile, almost like nothing at all just happened, Kurama glanced up, concern reflecting in his green orbs, as Yusuke met his gaze.

The detective nodded, having seen what happened, before he put a smile on his face when his sister reached him, challenging him with all the determination in her body.

However, behind his rough exterior, he, and Kurama, knew they needed to keep a close eye on Lynn after that "sugar rush".

* * *

As evening turned to night, the Urameshi twins headed home after a full day of video games with their friends.

As they stuck up a conversation, talking about the day and everything that happened, including how Hiei beat Kuwabara's winning streak in his favorite game, Yusuke realized that Lynn never spoke of her so-called sugar rush. Not _once_ did she even hint at it. It was like it never happened.

Of course, by now, she had probably forgotten about the demonic bug that bit her the other day so she probably did think it was just a sugar rush and that it wasn't worth mentioning.

Yusuke had asked her numerous times in the day if she was all right and she kept replying she was fine and healthy as a horse. Even Kurama kept asking, which annoyed Lynn slightly but kept a smile on her face.

Yusuke stayed quiet on the walk home and just kept the conversation going as they walked inside of their apartment.

As it seemed it would be another warm yet comfortable night, both siblings opened the windows and let the breeze circulate through the hot rooms.

As they both plopped down in front of the television, it wasn't long before sneeze after sneeze started coming from Lynn, raising alarm in Yusuke.

"You all right?"

"For the last time, Yusuke, I'm fine!" Lynn sniffled, wiping her nose. "I'm probably just allergic to sitting next to you." She chuckled.

"Ha, ha, very funny, sis." The detective said rolling his eyes a bit. "Seriously though, you're not catching a cold or anything like that are you?"

"In this hot weather?" Lynn pointed outside. "You've got to be kidding me. And besides, I have the immune system of two demons." She smiled. "A mere cold won't be enough to stop me from kicking your butt."

As Yusuke sighed, wondering why he was blessed with such a thick skulled, stubborn as a mule sister, he could see Lynn getting ready to sneeze again from the corner of his eyes.

However, what came out wasn't a sneeze but a cough, a cough that only came from someone that was about to get a cold.

"Okay, that's it." Said Yusuke. "If you're going to catch something, then I don't want it. Go to bed and sleep it off."

Groaning annoyingly, Lynn just rolled her eyes and stood up off the couch. "Yes, _Mother_. God, stop worrying so-…" She was barely able to get two steps out of living room before she grabbed her head, her brown-eyed vision going blurry, almost like it was from loss of blood.

"Lynn!" Yusuke reacted quickly, his concern spiking through the roof now, catching his sister before she could fall to the floor. He sighed, now knowing for sure that incest poison was kicking in. "You're not okay so quit acting like you are."

"I'm fine." Lynn replied for the umpteenth time. "I just got light headed is all. I just stood up too fast. Blame the heat." With another sigh, she thanked her brother for catching her and said she was going to bed.

The Spirit Detective watched as Lynn's bedroom door shut behind her. Running his hands through his hair, he sat back down upon the couch and had to wonder just how sick his sister would get now that the symptoms were really starting to kick in.

_This isn't good_, he thought with a sigh, resting his head on the back of the couch. _I can't risk losing my sister and it doesn't help with her being stubborn as hell! God! She knows the effects of that insect as well as I do and yet it's as if she's completely forgotten about it!_

After waiting for a few minutes, knowing it wouldn't take long for his sister to fall sleep; he crept into her room and couldn't help but smile upon seeing her fast asleep.

_Thought so,_ he thought as he knelt down and placed his hand lightly on her forehead. It never took his sister long to fall asleep. Once her head hit the pillow, she was dead to the world. She wasn't covered up with anything and simply slept in a tank top and boxer shorts.

However, though it wasn't that hot outside at night and a cool breeze was floating in through the window she slept below of, her forehead was as warm as earlier on the day.

_Well, that isn't a good sign…_

* * *

BEEP! BEEP!

Yusuke groaned as he rolled over and stopped the insufferable beeping of his alarm clock.

After a few minutes, he jumped out of bed, not bothering with a shirt. Last night, though the breeze had felt like a cool slap in the face, it still had been too warm for anything. But his jeans remained on, for his sister's sake.

And, speaking of his sister, he knew now was a good time to check on her to see if she had gotten any better since she managed to get some sleep.

He was surprised he got any sleep at all. When he went to bed, all he could do was toss and turn, too worried about what would happen during the night. He kept hoping Lynn would be all right and that everything would be back to normal in the morning.

But even Yusuke knew that was wishful thinking. When anything from Demon World was involved, nothing was ever better overnight.

Yawning and stretching, he walked down the hall and knocked on his sister's door.

"Hey sis! Time to get up!"

No response.

"That's weird…" He muttered. It wasn't early in the morning or anything like that. Both siblings always slept in so it was probably sometime around noon, but still…she was usually up before now. "Lynn, come on! If you're already up-…"

A sudden loud, throaty coughing followed by sniffling came from inside.

Yusuke wasted no time in rushing in, not caring what would be thrown at him. He immediately saw his sister buried in her blankets, her black hair being the only thing visible. A small whimper could be heard and worry wasn't the word to describe Yusuke.

"Lynn?" He went around to the other side and pulled the blanket down slightly. As he saw her body was curled up in the fetal position, his eyes gazed upon her bright red face, which jump-started his heart. He touched her forehead with the back of his hand but pulled away just as fast.

_Holy crap!_ He thought. _Oh man…this isn't good…the poison must have kicked into hyper drive over night!_

Yusuke quickly ran out of his sister's bedroom and went straight to the phone, dialing the numbers as fast as he could.

"Come on, come on!" He softly growled. "Pick up, pick up!"

"Hello?" Spoke a soft female voice, relieving Yusuke to a degree. He remained as calm as he could as he replied.

"Mrs. Minamino this is Yusuke. I need to talk to Shuichi." It was hard for the detective to refer to his teammate by his human name since the redhead had always been Kurama to him.

But, Lynn, being his girlfriend, always called him by his human name of Shuichi so it was easier for Yusuke to remember it. "Is he there? Its important."

"Just a moment, dear." Not questioning anything, thank god, Yusuke heard Mrs. Minamino hand the phone over to her son.

"What is it Yusuke?" Came Kurama's voice.

"Kurama, you need to come over ASAP." The urgency in his tone told Kurama everything.

"What's the matter?" The redhead asked softly. However, when Kurama made sure his mother was out of the room, he spoke softly. "It's kicked in, hasn't it?"

"Yeah" Yusuke replied, slightly confused. "But how did you know?"

"I saw a small puncture wound on her neck the other day." Replied Kurama with a soft sigh. "She may have been able to fool everyone else, but, when I caught her from her "sugar rush", I could see it hidden behind her hair."

Yusuke didn't say a word. He knew Kurama was smart and, though neither of them voiced it, they wondered just how long it would have taken until the poison kicked in.

With a soft worried sigh, the dark haired Urameshi spoke, "Lynn's sicker then she's ever been."

* * *

As quick as his heart started racing, Kurama hung up the phone from Yusuke and told his mother he had to leave immediately.

The moment his mother said it was Yusuke on the phone and not Lynn, Kurama knew something had happened. From the moment he saw the bite wound on her neck the other day, he could see it in Yusuke's eyes that she was going to get sick; it was only a matter of time until the effects kicked into her system.

Sure, Lynn had gotten sick before; it was natural. But this differed from all the others times she had caught a twenty-four hour cold. Poison from an insect from Demon World was serious business. If you didn't catch it in time, the poison would spread into her blood stream, more then it already has, and…

Kurama couldn't dream, let alone imagine what would happen. Right now, all he knew was that he needed to reach Lynn as fast as he humanly could. And, as he reached the stairs that led to Yusuke's apartment, said brother to the girl he loved was already standing in front of his open door, a worried expression on his face.

"How is she?" Kurama asked, rushing inside.

"Not good." Yusuke replied, hurrying just as fast as the redheaded fox demon.

They both dove into Lynn's room, hearing the hoarse coughing, and her red face immediately caught Kurama's attention.

"Lynn..." He whispered, kneeling down next to her, the blanket reaching all the way up to her neck and a washcloth on her forehead.

Silently, Yusuke took the cloth that was already dry as the desert, and dipped in into the bowl on her bedside table, placing it back upon her forehead, hoping it was doing some good.

"I've been trying to get the fever to go down since I called you." He said, looking at his sister with worry. "If only she hadn't been so stubborn, I could have done something about it sooner." He growled out of frustration, his fist shaking at his side. "But…she kept saying she was fine. I thought there was nothing to worry about. That's what I get for thinking so hard."

"Do not beat yourself about it." Kurama replied. "The blame is on _both_ of our shoulders, just not yours. We _both_ failed to catch this before she got worse." With a sigh, he ran his hand through her hair softly, cupping her face and feeling just how hot her skin had become.

Yusuke, though he knew Kurama was right, just sighed and growled more to himself then anyone else at the moment. Some brother he was.

Even though it didn't show in his face, Kurama was thinking the same thing. If he had been a better boyfriend…

"How was she last night?" He spoke aloud. "Any signs?"

"Yeah." Yusuke replied. "She was starting to sneeze and cough a lot. But she just said she was fine. And there was a time she almost fell over and blamed it on standing up too fast. I caught her just in time, though. And after she fell sleep, I felt her forehead and she was warmer then usual. It wasn't from the heat outside, either."

Suddenly, Kurama and Yusuke heard small whimpers come from Lynn.

"She's been doing that all morning." Yusuke sighed, rewetting the washcloth and replacing it again.

Kurama's eyes gazed upon Lynn's face. His worry was increasing with each moment that passed. He knew Lynn was just like her brother: they both hated hospitals.

And besides, this was something that doctors would be baffled by. This wasn't something mere humans could cure with their modern day medicines. Only demons like Kurama, who knew about Demon World poisons, could help Lynn now.

That's when it hit him.

"You okay Kurama?" Yusuke asked, seeing the redhead suddenly jump up like he had sat on something sharp.

"I'll be back. Trust me on this one." Was all Kurama said before he ran out of the apartment. He didn't need to tell Yusuke to take good care of Lynn because there was nothing the Detective wouldn't do for his big twin sister, hence the current situation.

* * *

Yusuke did everything he could do to get rid of his sister's fever as he waited for Kurama to come back. He kept the washcloth ice cold and kept the blankets on her, hoping she could sweat it out (even though it made her hotter). He even tried getting her to drink some ice-cold water that he had to help her with.

_Where the hell did you go, Kurama?_ He thought, now in the kitchen, sighing softly as he ran his hand through his hair, splashing cold water on his face. His heart hadn't stopped racing since the moment he checked on Lynn this afternoon.

It wasn't like he didn't trust Kurama. Hell, he trusted all of his teammates with his life. He even trusted Hiei, even though the Jaganshi acted like he didn't care about his friends.

Right now, Lynn was getting worse with each passing moment and all Yusuke wanted, beside for his sister to get better, was for Kurama to hurry the hell back.

There were only a few things that Yusuke cared about in this world but the number one thing was his big sister. He would do anything and everything for her; today was prove enough of that. Even though it was the older sibling who usually felt that way, Yusuke knew Lynn felt the same way about him.

He remembered there was a time she beat up a whole gang of punks just to protect him since he had injures from a recent case. The gang laughed at her and said she didn't have the guts to take them on, saying she needed to go home and take the trash known as her brother with her.

Sure Yusuke had done some damage but, because of the case he had been on, he wasn't tough enough to take out all the guys.

But Lynn wasn't intimidated; she never was no matter how many enemies she stood before. And the last thing anyone wanted to do, if they wanted their lives intact, was insult Yusuke right to Lynn's face.

In the blink of an eye, she took them all out almost like it was nothing but a training spar. And she did all that wearing the school uniform's skirt.

He would always be grateful to her.

Yusuke was too lost in his thoughts to hear the front door open and shut. But a certain loud, annoying voice yelled out, snapping Yusuke back to reality.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara called out only to be met by said detective's fist. "What the hell was that for?"

"Would you keep it down you brainless idiot!" Yusuke yelled, trying to keep his own voice down as well. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Kurama bumped into me and said I should come over and help you take care of Lynn until he got back." Kuwabara said getting serious. "He said Lynn got a really bad fever and you were taking care of her alone."

Yusuke just sighed, expecting this from the fox demon. Although he knew he had everything under control, he admitted to himself that some help would be nice.

Kuwabara followed Yusuke back to Lynn's room. As Yusuke wet the cloth again he noticed her face wasn't quite as red as before, which was a bit relieving.

"What happened anyway?" Kuwabara asked, watching his best friend sit beside his sister.

Yusuke sighed. "She got bit by an bug from Demon World."

"Demon World?" Kuwabara's brows quirked. "But, how?"

"Lynn thinks it snuck through the barrier when we came back." Replied Yusuke. "It must have clung to her or something. It bit her the same day we got back and it's been a couple of days since then. She didn't act like anything was the matter a couple days ago but now the poison decided to hit full force."

Kuwabara looked down at Lynn and couldn't recall the last time she had ever looked this bad. And that was thing; this was the first time. "No wonder Kurama was in such a hurry."

"Did he happen to say where he was going?" Yusuke asked, hoping Kuwabara had some answers.

But, unfortunately, all his friend did was shake his head. "Not a word."

Yusuke sighed, having a bad feeling that would have been the answer.

"Do the girls know?" Kuwabara asked out of curiosity, knowing they didn't like secrets being kept from them, especially when it concerned their friends.

Yusuke shook his head.

"I don't have the patience to deal with them right now. If they knew Lynn was sick with something from Demon World, then they would be all over her. And right now, Botan is the _last_ person I want to see, _especially_ if she says the toddler assigned me a new case. I'm not going _anywhere_ until my sister gets better."

Just then, Lynn's bedroom door opened.

* * *

"Sorry I took so long." Kurama said, meeting the gazes of Yusuke and Kuwabara. "I had to pick up a few things."

"Pick up what?" Yusuke asked, watching Kurama empty out the backpack he brought. He breathed out of relief, glad to know the redhead arrived when he did.

There was everything that was used everyday: cough medicine, cough drops, stuff that helps you breathe.

Seeing all these made Yusuke's brows rise slightly. Even Kurama had to know that human stuff wouldn't work for Lynn so what was he doing with all of it?

But then, a medium-sized blue thermos was taken out.

When Kurama turned around, seeing the raised brows of his friends, he knew he would have to explain things.

"Don't worry." Kurama spoke with a smile. "_This_," referring to the thermos, "will help. All that other stuff is just for show. I had to do something that way Mother wouldn't be suspicious."

Picking up the same glass that had water in it from earlier, he poured a light purple liquid into it.

"What the heck?" Kuwabara said with widened eyes. "What the heck is that stuff, Kurama?"

"Medicine," The fox demon replied. "Mixed from plants from Demon World that are made to counteract demonic poison, such as the one from the insect that bit Lynn."

"Doesn't look like something _I_ would drink." Kuwabara said.

"Well, it's not _for_ you now is it?" Yusuke said, rolling his eyes. "And besides, if you were unconscious, how would you know what you drink?"

"That's enough, you two." Spoke Kurama. "Yusuke, can you hold her up for me?"

Yusuke nodded and carefully sat Lynn up, placing the washcloth to the side for the time being. Kurama sat down and, after kissing her temple, whispering she would be better in no time, he tipped the glass to her lips, Yusuke rubbing her throat to make sure it went down.

Though Lynn wasn't completely conscious, Kurama was more then relieved to see the glass emptied within minutes. He had to admit; he was half expecting for her to fuss and refuse to drink anymore once the taste touched her tongue. But, all doubt slipped from his mind as he placed the glass onto her bedside dresser.

Yusuke sighed out of relief, as well. "For a second I was ready to start blocking punches."

Kurama chuckled softly. "To be truthful, so was I."

They both laid her back down and saw her face wasn't as red as before. Her normal color was starting to paint her features once more. She was still a little warm but thanks to whatever that medicine was it broke the fever.

"That stuff worked instantly!" Kuwabara smiled with a victory chuckle.

"Thank you Kurama." Yusuke said, patting the redhead on the shoulder. "Don't know what I'd do without you, man."

"You don't have to thank me, Yusuke." Kurama smiled, laughing softly as leaned down to kiss Lynn's cheek.

"She just needs some sleep now. Give me a call in the morning and let me know how she's doing."

"No problem Dr. Kurama." Yusuke chuckled.

* * *

"Yusuke! Come on brother! Get up!"

The Spirit Detective was expecting to hear the annoying beeping of his alarm clock. But instead, he had extra weight sitting on him yelling his name.

_I know that voice,_ Yusuke thought, cracking his eyes open just to be blinded by the sunlight.

"Morning brother of mine!" Lynn greeted with a smile as she sat on Yusuke's stomach.

"Right back at cha." Yusuke smiled; glad to see his sister was better, almost like she hadn't been sick at all.

Yesterday was hell for him. He thought his missions back and forth between here and the Demon World took a lot out of him. That was _nothing_ compared to his sick sister. He didn't know he could worry so much; he proved himself wrong.

"I'm feeling _so_ much better!" She said bouncing up and down, making Yusuke groan. But he didn't mind. As long as his sister was happy and well, that was all that mattered.

"You have your boyfriend to thank for that. If it wasn't for that medicine he made, you would still be in bed right now."

Lynn smiled and laughed.

"But I also have you to thank, Yusuke." She poked his nose before placing a light kiss on his forehead. "The _both_ of you helped me get better."

Yusuke chuckled and playfully punched his sister's arm.

"Are you sure you're my _older_ sister?" He joked. "Last I checked, sisters aren't supposed to be this heavy!"

"Always the technical one." Lynn laughed, slapping him playfully but still hard enough for him to exclaim out in pain. "And I'm not heavy!"

She suddenly rolled off of him, lying down by his side.

Yusuke just smiled, more relieved then ever to see Lynn was still Lynn. After all, he could have almost lost her yesterday. Just that one thought was enough to make him scared. He didn't want to think about what would happen if he ever lost his older sister. Life just…well, it just wouldn't be the same.

As he watched her fall back asleep, probably tired after yesterday, he yawned and fell back onto his pillow.

Within a few seconds, he was caught by surprise when she cuddled up to him.

Another smile covered his face as memories came back to his mind, memories of when they were younger and he would always cuddle with his older sister until he got old enough.

Looks like they never outgrew some things.

He placed his arm around her and, after yawning again, closed his eyes and let sleep wash over the both of them.

* * *

So, what did you think? Better then the last version, huh? –chuckles- And, if you're wondering, the ending _isn't_ incest! It's just a simple cutesy brother and sister moment so don't think anything otherwise!

Reviews are _always _welcome! ^_^


End file.
